


In the name of love

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Paranoia, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Laurie, sweetheart,” Kate whispered, taking one of Laurie’s hands in hers with extreme gentleness, “the hatch is right in front of you, all you need to do is get in an’ everythin’ will be over.”···Falling in love, being genuinely happy and having a normal life were things that Laurie Strode had deemed impossible ever since Michael Myers had begun to pursue her in order to put an end to her life. Being trapped in The Entity's realm, chased and sacrificed both by her brother and many other Killers didn't help at all, yet she cannot help but to fall for someone that was just as much of a survivor as she was, even through her intense denial and disproportionate fears.





	1. Get out alive.

A soft yet audible sob tore through Laurie Strode’s gory lips whilst she struggled to keep the Entity’s powerful and eager claws away from her as much as possible in spite of her diminishing strength. The fact that The Shape’s eyes, filled with frightening and undeniable bloodlust, were fixed on her unwaveringly despite the vast distance that separated them —forty meters, perhaps forty-five?— didn’t help in the slightest for it only unsettled her further.

Her wrists cracked loudly and painfully, as did her trembling shoulders, when the Entity’s spider-like limb hungrily lunged forward with even greater power than moments prior, getting closer to her chest, aching to tear through her blue shirt and tender flesh in order to feed off her boiling blood. 

Laurie whimpered, dark specks clouding her already unclear vision, and thought about giving in, knowing all too well that she was just postponing the inevitable ever so slightly. However, upon hearing faint, approaching yet extremely cautious footsteps, which echoed throughout the mostly silent Léry’s Memorial Institute; the Determined Survivor fought back with all her lingering might in the hope that they belonged to one of her friends. 

Soon enough, she felt two gentle hands underneath her armpits, pulling her up and out of the hook with little to no difficulty. “C’mon, let’s get you outta here,” her saviour, Kate Denson, whispered softly whilst Laurie gasped for air, trying to catch her breath again. The Hopeful Songbird reached her left hand out for Laurie to hold it, which she gladly did, and proceeded guide her through the corridors of The Doctor’s realm until they reached the unopened hatch. 

As Kate fetched the key, which she had obtained from a chest during the trial, from her pockets as quickly as possible, Laurie felt her stomach sink while her entire body grew tense.  _ “He’s watching us,”  _ she anxiously mused, sensing his firm yet curious eyes, wherein murderous intent dwelt, on them.

“Alright,” Kate mumbled to herself once she had introduced the key and had unlocked the hatch with a light  _ ‘click’ _ , grasping the metal sheet that covered the exit and pushing it open. “Get in, love.” 

The blonde nodded promptly, eager to get back to the clear amongst the Entity’s fog where they all camped and lived, but her body remained deadly still right where it stood, frozen with dread. The musician noticed what was going on almost immediately and approached Laurie slowly so as to not startle her.

“Laurie, sweetheart,” Kate whispered, taking one of Laurie’s hands in hers with extreme gentleness, “the hatch is right in front of you, all you need to do is get in an’ everythin’ will be over.”

With those last words in mind, repeating themselves on a loop as if they were some sort of mantra, Laurie walked toward the hatch with shaky feet and jumped in. Kate followed her close, stopping dead in her tracks for a split second, enough time for her to scowl at Michael Myers when her blue eyes met his from afar, before escaping Léry’s Memorial Institute as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~>Please, do be patient with me for this is one of my very first long, multi-chapter fanfics and I'm quite nervous myself because of that.


	2. Tell me why.

Her heart throbbed maniacally, its deafening beats resonating throughout her aching head and hampering her logical reasoning in the process, as ferocious shivers ran down her spine rapidly.  _ “Pull yourself together, Strode,”  _ Laurie thought to herself, still feeling Michael’s deadly stare on her.  _ “You’re safe now.” _

“Hey, you’re back!” Tapp exclaimed, snapping Laurie from her thoughts somewhat abruptly, as he approached them with an apologetic look on his face. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t help you back there. I was trying to heal myself next to one of the exit gates when The Shape arrived still in Evil Within III… I had no other choice but to abandon the realm.”

The corners of Laurie’s lips twitched upwards ever so slightly into a small, empathetic smile as she placed one of her shaky hands upon the detective’s left shoulder. “Don’t worry, those things happen here and there,” she said, trying to be reassuring even though her voice betrayed her by not sounding as convincing as she had intended.

“Exactly, there’s no need to be so hard on yourself, old man,” Kate added with a wide grin that could light up the Entity’s realm all by itself. “Besides, it was an unfair match to begin with. Us three against Myers in The Doctor’s realm?” The musician snorted softly before smirking, “Finding four generators  _ an’  _ fixing ‘em as he patrolled the area non-stop was a miracle in the first place.”

David Tapp laughed, a  _ real  _ and genuine chuckle, and nodded. “I guess you’re right,” he mumbled before returning to the long and sitting between Bill and Ace. Laurie was stunned, still unable to understand how Kate was able to keep both her own and everyone else’s spirits up most of the time despite the Hell they all went through. The blonde musician was still an enigma that Laurie couldn’t quite decipher yet, especially when she was greatly selfless in a land of grief and death.

Speaking of which…

“Kate, why didn’t you escape when you had the chance?” Laurie questioned softly, her emerald eyes fixed on the dancing flames of the campfire that didn’t warm them in the slightest.

Humming ensued, not quite like The Huntress’ one but just as quiet. “Because you were still in there,” The musician countered, taking some steps forward and placing herself in front of Laurie, her back to everyone and everything else.

Laurie closed her eyes tightly, bothered greatly by the splitting headache that her frenetic heartbeat had left behind, and rubbed them with her right thumb and index finger. “I-I see, thank you,” she murmured, her voice slightly strained.

“No need to thank me, love,” Kate replied, her blue eyes suddenly soft and warm, thing that Laurie missed entirely. “I just couldn’t leave ya there all by yourself with that obsessed psycho, y’know?”

A guttural hum was the only response that Kate got from Laurie before the latter walked past her, shoulders tense and jaw clenched, in order to sit down somewhere close to the fire yet somewhat away from her friends for she needed to have her space as quickly as possible.

_ “Calm down, dammit, you’re acting like a child and being irrational... Snap out of it!”  _

Whatever peace and rest she was able to get since she arrived to the survivor camp faded away when the Entity called her for yet another trial. 

_ “Give me a goddamn break,”  _ she thought as she fetched one of her medkits, praying for a match against literally any Killer but Michael Myers to whatever deity that was willing to listen to her desperate pleas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~>Please, do be patient with me for this is one of my very first long, multi-chapter fanfics and I'm quite nervous myself because of that.


	3. The Pale Rose (part 1).

Laurie’s hands trembled beyond control as she carefully sew shut the large, curved yet narrow wound on Meg Thomas’ bloody neck. “This should do for now,” she murmured, examining her shabby handwork with a critical eye. 

Meg nodded shortly, smiling lightly at her for a split second, before walking towards the generator that Laurie had previously been working on. Just as she introduced her hands inside the machinery, a loud sound, the one of a Hex totem being cleansed, resonated throughout Blackwater Swamp. 

“That must have been Feng,” Meg murmured, her voice sore and fatigued, as she started to fix the generator, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to survey her surroundings with an skeptical expression.

The blonde positioned herself in front of the machine as well and resuming its repair even though she glanced at Meg from time to time. “How come?” Laurie questioned distractedly once the generator was almost done.

In a matter of seconds, the light above them turned on, sign that it had been successfully fixed and there were only four more down to go. 

“Feng unhooked me, then ran away after mentioning something about ‘finding that damn totem’ before even thinking about patching me up,” Meg told her, casting a quick glance over the shack to make sure that there was no generator inside. 

“That reminds me, who’s the Killer?” The blonde asked shyly, almost in an embarrassed way. She had been too deep in thought to even hear screams or any other bizarre sounds that could indicate who their enemy was. _ “It cannot be Michael again, that wound was too narrow and large to be his doing.” _

The Energetic Athlete turned around to face her, but instead of giving Laurie a verbal response, she rose her left hand and pointed at something behind her with a grimace, prompting the Determined Survivor to look that way. 

_ “The Clown,” _ Laurie mused as she observed the thick, purplish mists of gas that covered the air even though they were about to disappear. _ “Then why…?” _ Goosebumps covered her flesh as she felt two familiar, hazardous eyes on her, sending her on edge almost in the blink of an eye. _ “Great, I’m being paranoid.” _

“Friendly warning,” Meg mumbled wryly, earning a questioning look from her blonde, nervous friend. “He’s got the fucking Redhead’s Pinky Finger and whatever concoction it is that provokes hindrance when we inhale the gas. It seems he’s in sniper mode, if it weren’t for—”

A loud, masculine, pained scream resonated through the realm before Meg could even have the change to finish her sentence. “If it weren’t for Quentin and his flashlight,” she whispered bitterly, “that would have been me, _ again _.”

Laurie bit her lower lip down and sighed, watching The Clown walk away from Quentin to where she assumed that Feng Min was fixing a generator. Her assumption was proven right when one of those machines roared back to life somewhere far away from where the Resolute Dreamwalker was hooked.

“I’ll go get him,” Laurie announced, already prepared to sprint her way down. “Repair as much as possible, please.”

“Sure thing, be careful.”

And with that being said, the blonde dashed across the realm to where Quentin was, always remaining hidden behind rocks, reeds and walls in case The Clown felt like checking up on the hooked boy mid-chase. _ “... in case Michael is around, too.” _

Quentin looked up to see her, his fatigued eyes meeting her anxious ones, as Laurie placed her right index finger over her own mouth before lifting and freeing him, both of them deadly silent. The blonde pointed at the Paddle Steamer with her left thumb and a rapid move of her head, indicating Quentin to follow her there.

As they crouched their way to the realm’s basement, where Laurie intended to patch Quentin up before fixing the generator that would activate the loud Foghorn, the blonde felt as if someone was stalking them, observing intently every move they made and bearing holes through her head with pure malice.


	4. The Pale Rose (part 2).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this chapter is quite... Crappy, to say the least, so my apologies for that.

“I’ve been meaning to ask… Did something happen between you and Kate before the beginning of this trial?” Quentin questioned out of the blue, his exhausted voice impressively gentle in spite of his palpable nervousness, whilst Laurie dressed his various injuries with what was left of her medkit.

The blonde furrowed her brow, unsure of what Quentin was trying to imply. “I don’t think so, why?” She answered quietly, thinking back on her short interaction with the local musician, as she finished healing him completely, her first-aid kit burning down to ashes and fading into nothingness in the process.

“Well, after your conversation—,” a high-pitched scream echoed throughout the realm just as a generator roared back to life, interrupting Quentin briefly, “—Kate looked a bit disheartened and you weren’t acting exactly like yourself,” he mumbled somewhat distractedly as he walked towards the stairs, assessing their current situation mentally. 

Laurie, however, remained deadly still right where she stood, her heart shrinking in an impressively painful manner, her stomach churning considerably, whilst Quentin’s words repeated themselves on a loop within her head.  _ “Kate... Disheartened…”  _

Shivers ran down her spine rapidly, her brother’s malevolent gaze temporarily forgotten even though she could  _ still  _ feel it like a burning second skin, when she realized that she was the one at fault.  _ “This feels so wrong,”  _ Laurie thought bitterly, bilis slowly crawling its way up her throat. 

The Resolute Dreamwalker shot her a questioning look when he noticed that his friend hadn’t moved in the slightest and was, in fact, looking rather pale. “Laurie, are you okay?”

_ “Kate’s the Hopeful Songbird of the group, for God’s sake! Sure, she’s an angsty songwriter of sorts but still… She’s like a ray of sunshine, a bolt of lightning even, she shouldn’t be discouraged nor saddened.” _

“Laurie?” Quentin tried again, not knowing whether he should approach the blonde quickly or in a cautious manner. They all knew just how much Laurie loathed when someone sneaked up on her after all.

_“Pull yourself together and calm down, Strode, this is not entirely your fault,” _she bit her lower lip down and stared at her feet, not noticing how Quentin was walking towards her even if she was staring forward. _“This is what The Entity wants… What Michael_ _wants… To get inside your head, hamper your reasoning, make you act unlike yourself and screw everything up, so keep your cool.”_

Seconds later, a surprised yelp echoed throughout the basement as Quentin gently placed his right hand on her left shoulder. “Are you alright?” He asked softly, an apologetical smile on his face.

“Yeah, I was lost in thought, is all,” she mumbled, feeling utterly embarrassed, as her cheeks flushed slightly. “Let’s activate that Foghorn.”

Quentin nodded, aware of the sudden and utterly unsubtle change of topic even though he said nothing about it, and soon enough they both were repairing the Paddle Streamer’s generator. They occasionally saw purple mists of drugging gas floating around the air, especially after Feng Min was unhooked by the redheaded athlete, away from the boat, which was quite reassuring. 

“So…” Quentin mumbled, tired of the deafening silence that had fallen upon them, “nothing happened, then?” 

The generator exploded right after he finished his question, taking both Quentin and Laurie by surprise. “Crap, sorry,” he mumbled, shaking his hands outside the machinery in a poor attempt to regain their sensitivity.

Laurie rose one eyebrow and shook her head, blinking a couple of times to get rid of the white sparks that hindered her vision. “Don’t worry,” she sweetly said before getting her hands back in the generator. “And, well, I’d like to think so.”

“Huh?” 

Another generator lit up back to life in the distance, right beside one of the exit gates. The place was soon covered by gas, which was the cue for them to keep repairing since The Clown was busy with someone else.  _ “Hopefully Meg, she knows how to loop almost every Killer quite well.” _

“I didn’t mean to be rude or ungrateful, especially after Kate stayed behind in order to save me when she didn’t really have to… I was, uh, exhausted and I desperately needed some space to calm down and do something about my racing thoughts. I didn’t intend to bring her mood down,” Laurie explained as calmly as she could, feeling Quentin’s heartfelt gaze on her as she talked. 

“I know that’s not what you meant, you’re a softie even if you don’t want to admit it,” the boy said, smiling slightly at her in spite of her benign frown and feigned annoyance. “Now seriously, everyone’s been quite tense and irascible as of late, especially after The Plague got here, so I wanted to make sure everything was alright between you two…”

Laurie smiled at him gratefully as she connected a plug with its respecting cable, bringing both the generator and the Foghorn back to life. “Come on, let’s get out of here before The Clown decides to check the Paddle,” Quentin said before jumping off the place with Laurie following close. 

As they searched for the last generator to fix, Laurie couldn’t help but to lose herself in thought once more.

_ “Why did I overreact that much back when Quentin said that Kate looked disheartened?” _

**Author's Note:**

> ~>Hello, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and if that's so, I'd be extremely grateful if you left a kudos and a comment with your thoughts, opinion or feedback!
> 
> ~>Follow me on:  
Twitter/Tumblr: gasperlistrange, in case you want to submit a prompt, ask something or whatever you want :)


End file.
